Cookies Always Help
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack always kicks Mark's butt at video games and he gets tired off it..


Mark and Jack were relaxing in the living room playing some video games. "I'm going to win Markimoo." "No your not I'm going to beat your little butt!" Mark and Jack were neck and neck in a deep game of Mario Kart. It was the last lap and Jack got Mark with a blue shell and knocked Jack all the way back to 6th place.

"Aww come on Jack, your so un fucking fair!" Jack just laughed and crossed the finshline and cheered "I win!" Mark just threw down his controller and pouted "you always win, I cant beat you at anything." Jack sighed and crawled over to Mark "aww Markimoo don't be a baby, it's just a game."

Mark just looked at him and huffed "meh, I don't care, I don't want to play games with you anymore!" Mark got up and ran to his room slamming the door. Jack flinched when the door slammed and a picture of them fell off the wall and broke.

Jack sighed "gosh, maybe I should lay off beating him so much, can't help it if I'm just that good." Jack picked up the picture and threw away the broken frame and placed it in a new one and hung it back up on the wall. Jack could hear muffled sobs coming from their room. Jack sighed and got some cookies and a glass of milk from the fridge and walked to their bedroom.

Jack knocked on the door "Markimoo, come on babe let me in." "NO, go away! I don't want to talk to you or see you!" "I got cookies." Mark sighed and walked to the door unlocking it "fine, but just because you have cookies." Jack giggled and sat on the bed and put the plate on the bed and the glass on the nightstand. Mark picked up a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Now, what's wrong Markimoo" as Jack bushed his fingers though Mark's red fluff of hair. Mark finished his cookie and looked at Jack's blue eyes "I hate loosing to you, I'm the king of video games and you always kick my ass at them." Jack nodded "I know Mark I'm sorry I just cant help that I'm good at games, I promise to go easy on you how's that sound?"

Mark sniffed and wiped away his tears and took another bite of the cookie and drank some of the milk "ok, can we play smash brothers now?" Jack nodded "sure, Finnish up your cookies and come meet me in the living room, I'll get the game started. Mark nodded and finished up the cookie he was eating and Jack smiled kissing him licking his lips tasting cookie crumbs on Mark's lips.

"Mmm you taste good." Mark blushed and followed him into the living room and they sat once again on the couch and Jack set up the Wii U and loaded up Smash Brothers Wii U and they got back into playing games. Jack thought to himself "I'll just let him win, I just hope he doesn't notice."

Mark and Jack were playing for hours and Mark was winning thanks to Jack letting him. "I'm so kicking your butt, are you sure your controllers not broken or something it looks like you just walk off the stage sometimes and not even jump to get back on?" "Oh, I don't know maybe the batteries are dying? Say its 1pm do you want to take a break and get some lunch?"

"Yeah, my fingers are staring to hurt let's go out and get something." Jack nodded and they paused the game as they were doing the 100 challenge and only on challenge twenty. They headed out to town for some lunch and then after lunch they headed back home and Bob and Wade had met them at the café and they deiced to join them for the night for more smash bros.

Jack told them he was letting Mark win so he wouldn't freak out anymore. They thought it was cute but a little odd but went along with it. A few more hours went by and they were done playing and had dinner. Bob and Wade said their goodbyes after dinner and Jack and Mark settled down for the night.

Mark was laying in bed with Jack with his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat and Jack was just running his fingers though Jack's hair. "Markimoo, I got to tell you something." "Oh", Mark looked up from Jack's chest. "What?" Jack sighed "I let you win today, the controller wasn't broken, I just felt so bad kicking your butt so many times at video games I just really meant it when taking it easy and letting you win."

Mark was a little sadden but brushed it off and laughed "It's ok Jack, I don't care even if you were letting me win, I had fun winning I say tomorrow lets have a real match of Mario Kart and best man wins." Jack smiled and kissed him that is a match I am willing to do with you."

Mark smiled and kissed him back "good, first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast that is can't play on an empty stomach." Jack laughed "you and food, yup we will do that." Jack yawns and Mark smiles and lies back on Jack's chest falling asleep to Jack's soft calming heartbeat. Jack smiles and pets his hair and he falls asleep to the soft sounds of Mark's breathing and he turns off the light and they head off to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they set up Mario Kart once again and this time Mark won fair and square Jack didn't let him win or anything it seems his winning streak had just left him for the day." Jack smiled and just hugged Mark and Mark smiled back "Now I can say we are equal." "That we are, Markimoo."

The end.


End file.
